


purpose without function

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coincidence? I think NOT!, Developing Relationship, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Established Relationship, First Time, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Unhappy Ending, asexual author, chic chick by poppy came on while posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: What mathematic algorithms does one use for something like desire?Or; the differences between humans and androids causes a bit of disturbance in the bedroom.





	purpose without function

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally from june of 2018 but i fished it up and finished it up ! :3 happy late one year anniversary to this fic, i suppose ajdklsd
> 
> sorry in advance for any formatting issues or grammar mistakes! hope you enjoy!

Hank's hands were rough and firm in their attentions against Connor's skin, his kisses matching the nature of his movements with teeth and force. He, for his part, was absolutely engrossed in the physical sensations of the act - Connor, who had no physical sensation, was very engrossed in the mental and emotional sensations.  
  
Having Hank close to him felt... good, Connor thought. It was hard to calculate something like that - what mathematic algorithms does one use for something like desire? The knowledge that Hank desired him, that he was so passionate and aroused, was a wonderful feeling, regardless. After everything, Hank wanted to be with him - of all the people Hank could be with at the moment, he was with Connor. His partner.

Still, there was a lot of focus required in an act like kissing. Connor's teeth were sharp, heavy, and dangerous to Hank's fleshy, human tongue, so he put most of his focus on keeping his teeth at a comfortable width apart, so Hank could do with his tongue what he pleased. The tongue, too, took a lot of Connor's attention; he wasn't sure what felt pleasurable for Hank, but he attempted to match his movements with a bit less ferocity, and paid close attention to Hank's reactions - gasps, moans, grinds - to make sure he was doing well.

At the end of it, though, that took the most effort - the sounds and the hips. Connor was quiet (he felt no need to make noise here, not when the important thing was hearing Hank), and the gyrating of the hips was difficult to keep up with. Fortunately, Hank now had a firm grip on the synthetic flesh of Connor's rear, and was moving Connor's hips on his own. It made kissing a lot easier. Now that he was focusing on less variables, he could focus on doing what he was doing to the best of his ability.  
  
His hands were gently resting on Hank's shoulders, because being gentle with Hank felt good.   
  
Hank seemed to grow impatient with kissing after a while, pulling his mouth away and pushing his forehead into Connor's, pressing their noses close and speaking so close that his lips touched Connor's.   
  
"I wanna taste you," he said, his voice rough in a way Connor had never heard before.   
  
Connor blinked. "Taste?" Had they not been doing just that? For the past 6 minutes and 34 seconds, Connor had been dismissing the different diagnostics resulting in his tongue being in Hank's mouth. Could Hank not taste him?   
  
"Yeah, baby, suck you off, eat you out, whatever," Hank shrugged, rolling his erection against Connor's hips again. "Whatever you've got, I wanna fuckin' taste it."   
  
"I'm sorry, Hank," Connor swallowed, although he did not need to. A diagnostic began, again, of the saliva in his mouth, and in so many ways he was surrounded by Hank, Hank, _ Hank _\- "I don't think I understand."

Hank pulled away, much to Connor's sudden and surprising dismay. "You know what sex is, don't you? I want to, you know, put my mouth on your cock or cunt or whatever. Whatever you fuck with and whatever you want me to-"  
  
"Hank, I was not equipped with sexual organs."   
  
A beat of silence passed, Hank's blue eyes staring into his own. Connor struggled to determine what Hank was feeling, and struggled not to scan him in order to find out. It was better to discuss, with someone like Hank.

"You don't have... sexual organs."  
  
Connor nodded very slightly to confirm this, as the look on Hank's face stopped him from speaking. He looked... unhappy, to say the least.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
No, Connor realized, he wasn't unhappy so much as he was confused - and perhaps embarrassed? The flush of Hank's cheeks was caused by a few things, but his ears were red now, too.   
  
"I... did not realize this was pertinent information."   
  
"You're my partner, Connor. I was just grinding on you like a teenager." He huffed, a sarcastic sound like a laugh only without the same humor. "You're allowed to tell me no." He froze for a moment. "You know that, right?"   
  
Connor nodded, confused. "Yes, Hank."   
  
Hank relaxed marginally, but his eyebrows were still furrowed together, and Connor wanted to smooth them out again through any means necessary.

"I... apologize. I didn't realize what was..." He struggled for the words, trying to formulate the best response as quickly as he could. "I mean to say, I didn't know-"  
  
"Of course you didn't." Hank pulled away fully now and rubbed a hand over his face. "You're a fuckin' android. Shit, Connor."   
  
He turned away from Connor, hiding his erection, and it surprised Connor to feel an odd, unpleasant pull around his thirium pump regulator. He ran a quick scan, but nothing seemed to be wrong. He was just sad to no longer be in Hank's arms. 

"I can try to-"  
  
"No, Connor, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I-"   
  
Connor raised an eyebrow, one side of his upper lip curling up to follow it. "I assure you, you did not _ take advantage_. I am a consenting party. In fact, I'd like you to come back over here."   
  
Hank stared blankly at him for a moment. Then, he took a few steps closer.   
  
He wasn't quite as close as before, but Connor didn't mind; he was close enough that Connor could put his hands back on Hank’s shoulders, placed carefully a comfortable distance apart. Hank's erection had noticeably softened, and it made Connor feel another pang, this time of disappointment - in himself, and his abilities.   
  
He wanted to please Hank and to pleasure Hank. He desired it, the way he desired so few things, even now.

Connor took another quick step forward, aligning their hips and experimentally rolling his own. It was easier now, without any other variables he must focus on. And, if he made a quick preconstruction to discover the best way to make Hank groan out in ecstasy, then he'd chalk that up to his being programmed to be efficient.  
  
Hank, as it was, did not groan, although he did give a surprised grunt in the back of his throat. Connor felt another stab of disappointment. Hank didn't look pleased, or even pleasured, for that matter. "Connor, what are you-"   
  
Connor gave another roll of his hips, twice in a row, harder this time, determined. "You wanted me before, Lieutenant." He tried again, and again, and Hank's eyes widened as he choked back sound. "Why don't you want me now?"   
  
"Damn it, Connor, stop it!"

Connor did, taking two steps back, removing his hands and letting them fall to his sides, useless. The pang grew into an ache, and Connor breathed a little heavier through it.  
  
"I don't understand," he said.   
  
Hank huffed again in frustration. When he spoke, his voice had a hard edge to it that made Connor want to flinch, despite the lack of injury. "We'll talk about this later."

And then he stormed out the door and Connor was left sitting on the bed, wondering what he did wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
